Cloudshade
❝ No worries? That's my usual line. Y'know, don't sweat it and all that. ❞ — Cloudshade to Owlheart Cloudshade is a white and gray-spotted tom with orange eyes. Currently, he is a warrior of ThunderClan. Calm and collected, he marches to the beat of his own drum and will often disregard rules or traditions if he personally believes it's the right thing. However, he is firm in his beliefs, and isn't dissuaded from his opinions or actions easily. He can also be dishonest at times and will go to great lengths to keep secrets hidden from people he doesn't want to know. 'Appearance' Description: Cloudshade is a white tom with bright orange eyes and thick, fluffy fur made up of bouncy and loose curls. He keeps the curls around the sides of his face up in a bun, and the ones on the nape/back of his neck twisted into crown braids beneath it. He has a substantial build and long legs. Dark gray patches appear on his right eye, back, ears, and tail. Two claw marks run down his cheek, three over his underbelly, and one deep gash spans across his right shoulder blade. Heritage: LaPerm(father) X Siamese (mother) Palette: : = Base (#FBFBFB) : = Patches, Ears, Tail (#524D43) : = Irises, Sclera (#FFA729 and #FC9400) : = Leathers (Nose + Paw pads) (#FFDAE6) : = Scars (#ADA7B0) Voice: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4YNcqNF4hg|'Joe Keery'] Scent: Fresh morning air. Gait: Walks with his chin tipped up and gentle, light paw steps. 'Personality' 'Traits' * Calm * Levelheaded * Competitive * Secretive * Strong-willed * Dishonest 'Likes' *Relaxing *Wide open spaces *Cold weather 'Dislikes' *Greenleaf *Getting his fur wet/dirty *Braveheart 'Goals' ☑ To find Peachfuzz's kits ☑ To get justice for Badgermist ☐ To find out what happened to Sandy and Alexander 'Fears' *Eagle *Having his secrets uncovered 'History' ''' Loner Life' '''Cats Involved:' Ram, Eagle, Sandy, Reed, Alexander, Violet Age Range: 0-10 moons *Ram is born to Eagle and Sandy, two loners living in the woods of the Twolegplace. *Ram lives with his parents and two siblings Violet and Alexander, who don't look like him. Eagle explains that Sandy had the kits with his brother, Reed, who had left them all behind to be a part of Clan life shortly after their birth. *He then hammers in the fact that Ram was born to feed his own revenge. His plan is to personally train Ram so that, when the time comes, he will be able to kill Reed and ensure that Eagle's plan is seen through since he is aging and won't be strong enough to fight a Clan cat. *Believing that this purpose of his is extremely important to his family, Ram does his best to obey his father and all of his wishes. His relationship with Sandy is more complicated, however, since she was previously Reed's mate and doesn't have the same wish for revenge that Eagle has, even though it used to be there. Because of this, she acknowledges only Alexander and Violet as her 'real' children, despite his affection for her. *Eagle trains Ram in rogue hunting and fighting tactics. *He often uses darker, more dishonorable strategies and encourages his son to do them as well. *One day, Ram ends up venturing closer to the Twolegplace itself and meets a kittypet named Shelby. Ram decides to keep talking to her after their first meeting because of his want to talk to someone. *They become close friends after a few days. He tells her about his family, and thereby his training, to which she tells him about the much more soft kittypet life. *This leads him to want more than his rogue life where he can go on his own and be happy. *He still goes back to Eagle, however, biding his time as his training continues over the moons. *Alexander tells him about the Clans that live past the Twolegplace by the mountains. In the Twolegplace, they're regarded as more or less of a myth since not many are seen there, but Alexander knows that they're real because of Reed. Ram wonders if he could try making it to these Clans. *He also tells Ram that Reed actually gave them all the chance to go to the Clans, but Sandy and Eagle refused on their behalf. *While exploring the Twolegplace one day, he winds up in a rogue-claimed area. He ends up being cornered by two rogues, who take to poking fun at him before attacking him. He manages to injure one and knock out the other. *Eventually, the one Ram injured tracks him down and seriously injures him, but is stopped when another rogue intervenes. *A few moons later, he returns to his family's hideout to find Sandy gathering prey and other supplies. He asks her why she's taking so much, but she just tells him to play with Violet, who is off with Eagle. *He doesn't understand why she avoids the question, but goes to find her anyway. As he follows after them, he hears his father's voice along with an unfamiliar one. *Sensing something is off, he hides in the bushes and watches from afar. He can see Violet near Eagle, who's talking to a cat he doesn't recognize but looks similar to him. *The two cats start to yell at each other, their words getting more and more heated until the unfamiliar cat, actually Reed (now Reedstorm), accidentally reveals that he has a new family in his Clan. *As a result, a furious Eagle kills Violet in front of Reedstorm as a way to get back at him. Thrown into a rage himself, Reedstorm attacks Eagle and ends up killing him. *Ridden with guilt and fear, he tries to find Sandy and warn her, but sees her leaving with Alexander. Thinking he has no other options, and could be killed by Reedstorm if he discovers him, runs off, but not towards his mother and half-brother. *Instead, he runs until he can't, ending up at the edge of the Twolegplace, where a second abandoned Twolegplace lies. Unbeknownst to him, this turns out to be a Clan-neutral area with ThunderClan bordering it on one side and WindClan on the other. *He ends up walking into ThunderClan's territory and is easily discovered. He is accepted in and given the name Cloudpaw. ''' Apprenticehood' '''Clan:' Rogue, ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudpaw, March, Peachfuzz, various ThunderClanners, Eggpaw, Braveheart Age Range: 10-12 moons *Now in ThunderClan, he meets the cats living there, and learns about their way of life. *He begins to grow suspicious of another ThunderClanner, [[Nightrunner|'Nightrunner']], after [[Creekskip|'Creekpaw']] and [[Dewscathe|'Dewkit']] tell him about the "meanie". *When he sees him leave camp, he follows him to the abandoned Twolegplace, and hides underneath one of the houses as Nightrunner goes into one. *Realizing he's not up to anything, Cloudpaw decides to return back to camp, but stops when he sees a grisly, muddy cat standing at the border. *He is immediately disturbed by her appearance, and nervously questions her. She starts to explain her skills in medicine, and how she promised to her mother before she died that she'd find ThunderClan. *She offers to join as a medicine cat apprentice... while grabbing Cloudpaw by the chin. *He and Nightrunner ultimately decide she's harmless enough, and they let her in. *He becomes fast friends with her, and she opens up to him about her past. He doesn't tell her everything, but does share some details with her. *He meets a RiverClan apprentice name [[Eggshell|'Eggpaw']] at the border. He's tumultuous with him at first, but when he picks up on how nervous and distraught the other apprentice seems to be, they begin to actually talk. *They start meeting there almost daily and become close friends. *Eggpaw opens up to him about his father, [[Mudskip|'Mudskip']], and Cloudpaw tells him about his own past. This is the first time he tells any other cat his full history. *One day, when he goes to meet him, he is discovered by [[Braveheart|'Braveheart']] while he is on patrol. *He immediately starts berating Cloudpaw, calling him ThunderClan scum and saying StarClan should abandon them. This goes on for some time until another RiverClan apprentice [[Sparkbite|'Sparkpaw']] happens upon the scene and tells him off. *Cloudpaw meets a SkyClan she-cat at the peak named [[Peachfuzz|'Peachfuzz']], who is waiting to meet [[Lynxleap|'a ThunderClan tom.']] *He assures her that her secret is safe with him. *As he's leaving the peak, he scents [[Beetleclaw|'Beetlepaw']] near ShadowClan's pass, Nightrunner's apprentice who'd gone missing a quarter-moon earlier. *He tells Nightrunner, and he runs off towards their territory. Cloudpaw secretly follows, but is discovered by a ShadowClan patrol. *He tells the truth about looking for Beetlepaw, and they tell him that she's in there Medicine Den. They take him to her, but when he tries to take her away, they insist that she can't travel. Things get more and more heated until Nightrunner appears in camp and grabs Beetlepaw. *Thinking they're under attack, Coalstar and the other warriors in camp dish out counter-attacks. Cloudpaw tries to stop them, but only ends up being struck by Duneclaw, leaving an ugly bruise on his jaw. *When the fight finally ends, Coalstar escorts the three of them back to ThunderClan's camp. *Peachfuzz appears in camp with two kits, seeking refuge from SkyClan. Reluctantly, she is allowed to stay. Cloudpaw offers to watch her kits, [[Chamomilefrost|'Chamomilekit']] and Oakkit for a little while so she can get her bearings. *Stormstar and Littlelight vanish during the night, leaving Nightrunner to become leader. Cloudpaw visits Eggpaw that night to break the news to him. *Because of Nightrunner's hatred towards RiverClan, he tells Eggpaw that they probably shouldn't meet for a little while until tensions die down for both of their safety. *Cloudpaw finds out that the RiverClanner Spiderpaw was actually attacked by Rookpath, his own brother who'd recently joined ThunderClan. *He tries to warn the others, but encounters Rookpath, who reveals that he knows all about his frequent meetings with Eggpaw, and essentially blackamils him into staying quiet. *Nightrunner murders Rookpath after he alluded to Nightrunner killing Stormstar and Littlelight to become leader. Cloudpaw and March happen upon the bloody scene, causing Cloudpaw to freak out at the sight of his blood, even though he didn't like the tom, as this was the first time he'd seen blood since being a loner. *Cloudpaw goes out to mourn his mother, assuming she is most likely dead from old age. Peachfuzz sees him doing this. He explains how she "disappeared", so she offers to adopt him. He agrees. *Cloudpaw is made a warrior and given the name Cloudshade on 5/10/2018 (Ch. 2). ' Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudshade, Wildpaw, Peachfuzz, Chamomilepaw, Oakpaw, cont. Age Range: 13-?? moons *He opens up to Peachfuzz about Sandy and Alexander disappearing. She offers to adopt him, and he accepts. *He is given Wildpaw as an apprentice, and shows him around the territory. *Peachfuzz has four kits, Magnoliakit, Coalkit, Opossumkit and Bumblekit, all from a fling with the ShadowClanner [[Webstrike|'Webstrike.']] *Magnoliakit and Coalkit die soon after birth, as a result, and unbeknownst to anyone else, Peachfuzz takes the remaining pair to Webstrike so they can grow up in ShadowClan. When she comes back, she claims that her kits have gone missing. *Cloudshade tries looking for them as he watches his adoptive-mother become more and more depressed. After a few days, he finally manages to find a scent trail that leads to ShadowClan. Realizing what really happened, he returns to camp, and tells Peachfuzz he knows what she did. She goes from angry to desperate with him, pleading for him to not tell anyone. He promises he won't. *A few moons after his naming ceremony, and still dealing with the aftermath of Rookpath's death, he decides to venture out to the Twolegplace to try and see Shelby. *He does find her when he makes it there, but his one-day trip turns into a three-quarter moon one when a great heatwave comes in. *Unable to travel until it passes because of how long his fur still is, he stays with Shelby and her new kits, sleeping in the garden at night and returning inside the house when the Twolegs left. *Finally able to go back, he returns only to find ThunderClan's camp barren. *He notices a tunnel in the ground and follows it until it widens into a large area that makes up their new camp. He finds Creekskip and Wildpaw, now missing an ear from a rat attack, who fills him in on how all the Clans had to retreat underground in order to escape the massive heatwave. *He notices a slightly familiar apprentice in camp. This turns out to be Sparkpaw, who was exiled from RiverClan. *He asks where Peachfuzz is, only to be told that she's died from heatstroke. He goes to where her body is buried and mourns her, then continues to often switch out the quickly wilting flowers. *His relationship with Chamomilepaw and Oakpaw becomes increasingly strained until he finally tells them flat-out what happened to their siblings. They become mad at him for not telling them sooner. *Eventually, they're both chased out for being 'disloyal'. Cloudshade surmises that they probably went to ShadowClan. *ThunderClan raids WindClan's camp to gain control over the Twolegplace in order to gain more prey and water during the drought. They win. *Wildflame is made a warrior. Cloudshade is extremely happy about this. *Cloudshade meets Eggshell again one day while looking for flowers. They're both happy with each other and decide to meet again. *Badgermist is found dead in WindClan's territory with [[Weaselbite|'Weaselbite's']] fur between his claws. This sends the whole Clan into a rage, and they all vow to avenge their fallen Clanmate. *A few days later, they storm WindClan's camp. **Cloudshade fights [[Harewood|'Harewood']], and she manages to bring him close to passing out. **He tears at her ear and face, while she hits his head against the ground multiple times and tears his right shoulder open. **The battle ends with ThunderClan winning the fight. *He sees Eggshell at the pass while washing his fur. He immediately notices that he looks upset, and the other tom asks him if he was part of the battle on WindClan. He tells him that he was, to which he asks if he hurt anyone, and reveals that RiverClan found out because they aided WindClan in the aftermath. *Cloudshade assures him that he didn't do anything serious, but finds that he can barely look at him out of shame. Eggshell's skepticism turns into concern for Cloudshade, but he asks why he can't look at him. He comes clean about his true feelings, and how he's begun questioning if they can ever escape what they came from. *Soon enough, the conversation becomes lighter, and things seem somewhat normal again. *He comes across an unfamiliar tom while at the border. When the tom reveals his name, he instantly recognizes him as Dewkit, now Dewscathe. They quickly and happily reconnect until a ThunderClan patrol interrupts them. *Cloudshade has frequent nightmares about both what happened to him while he was a loner and the recent battles. He doesn't know exactly what's causing them, but they escalate to the point where he can barely sleep through the night. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|ThunderClan= "ThunderClan is by far the best! But I guess I'm a little biased." ---- :Nightrunner/Leader/Warrior to/⦁/70% ::"He's... kinda scary. But in a good way..!" :Cloudshade smiles, albeit a little nervously. :Wildflame/Warrior/Homeboy & Former Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Go kick some ass, kid!" :Cloudshade shakes his head with a laugh. :Creekskip/Warrior/Bro/⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Duuude! Brooo!" :Cloudshade gives a sly grin. :Sproutbounce/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/90% ::"She's always there to talk-- or for a good hairstyle, at that." :Cloudshade smiles. |-|WindClan= "Grostky little freaks." |-|ShadowClan= "Ew." ---- :Duneclaw/Warrior/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"She acts tough, but she's an idiot. I wanted Beetleclaw back, not your fucking opinion about me. Or your claws." :Cloudshade frowns deeply. |-|RiverClan= "...maybe things'll change." ---- :Eggshell/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"I'm so glad that dork is back! He's almost too kind to me... It's suspicious." :Cloudshade chuckles, emotion clear in his eyes. '' :'Paleheart/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"What a chill guy." :Cloudshade gives a toothy grin. |-|SkyClan= "Ha! Kittypets!" ---- :Braveheart/Warrior/Rival/⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"An absolute prick." :Cloudshade rolls his eyes. |-|Outside the Clans= :'''Peachfuzz/StarClan Resident/Adoptive-mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I'm glad she's happy." :Even though his eyes are dulled, Cloudshade smiles warmly. :March/???/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Wherever you ended up, thanks for everything." :Cloudhsade smiles wide, but rubs his chin with a paw. :Eagle/Dark Forest Resident/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"Huh, I don't know who you're talking about." :Cloudshade's eyes narrow sharply, but he doesn't say anything else. :Sandy/???/Mother/⦁/75% ::"Please be okay, please." :Cloudshade's looks away, his face grim. :Alexander/???/Half-brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I hope you're somewhere safe." :Cloudshade's shifts on his paws. :Violet/???/Half-sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I'm so sorry, Violet... I'm so, so sorry..." :Cloudshade's averts your gaze, his eyes starting to shine. 'Trivia' *Other names originally considered for Cloud were Creekpaw, Whitepaw and Cloudmask as his warrior name. *Coincidentally, he has the same prefix as his (paternal) grandmother Cloudfrost. *Cloud's parents and Reed were actually kittypets before being loners. They ended up in the forest because their Twoleg Den burned down. **Eagle learned the rogue moves he passed down onto Cloud from his own aforementioned mother, who was Clanborn. *Apart from Oak and Cham, Cloud has still never told anyone Peachfuzz's secret. 'Quotes' ❝ I know it's hard, but you have to focus. These things take time, but they're not impossible. '' ❞ — ''Cloudpaw to Nightrunner on staying calm ❝''Why do you care? The last time we met, it seemed like you were more interested in kicking me out. Oh! And calling me 'ThunderClan scum', as I seem to remember.❞ — ''Cloudshade to Braveheart after being asked about Nightrunner's leadership ❝ N-No matter what, I'll... ''never stop. Not until... we win.'' ❞ — Cloudpaw to Harewood during the battle against WindClan ❝''My whole life I've been trying to prove some... point. That I didn't have to be what I came from. And now, here I am, throwing myself into battles with no questions asked. What if--' he sucked in a breath, closing his eyes before opening them and meeting his again, 'we can't escape it? Being what others want us to be.❞ — ''Cloudshade to Eggshell 'Fanart' cloudpawd3.png|By: PastelAsteroid File:Untitled415-1.png|By: rylie File:Cloud.png|By: Apprehensive __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Summerthunderstorms Category:ThunderClan Category:Warrior